Romana Shacklebolt
This interpretation of this character is written by Grace King (tumblr) and she's an extra character. , , , , |marital = Widowed (first marriage, 1943-1973; years) |blood status = |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Alias = |Title = * * * * |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Mana (nickname) * Ro (nickname) * |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5′5″ |hair = * Black (originally) * White (at present) |eyes = Brown |skin = Medium Brown |family = * Achilleas Shacklebolt (husband) † * Arethusa Scamander (née Shacklebolt) (daughter) † * Albion Scamander (son-in-law) * Rolf Scamander I (grandson) * Arlen Scamander (grandson) * Rayén Scamander (née Neruda) (granddaughter-in-law) * Rowan Scamander (great-grandson) * Rolf Scamander II (great-grandson) * María Scamander (great-granddaughter) * Morgana Scamander (great-granddaughter) * Artemis Scamander (granddaughter) * Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (grandson-in-law) * Michael Scamander (great-grandson) * Arethusa Scamander II (great-granddaughter) * Nimiane Scamander (granddaughter) * Sofia Scamander (née Chambers) (granddaughter-in-law) * Kingsley Shacklebolt (son) * Emmeline Shacklebolt (née Vance) (daughter-in-law) * Ophelia Shacklebolt (granddaughter) * Ashley Shacklebolt (grandson) * Buffy Shacklebolt (granddaughter) * Gunhild Rosemallow (née Wolff) (mother) † * Rolf Rosemallow (father) † * Rudolph Rosemallow (brother) * Aleksteria Rosemallow (née Klavan) (sister-in-law) * Ragnar Rosemallow (nephew) * Fátima Rosemallow (née Ventura) (niece-in-law) * Melinda Rosemallow (great niece) * Rodion Rosemallow (brother) † * Adara Rosemallow (née Ezra) (sister-in-law) † * Rudyard Rosemallow (nephew) † * Rampion Rosemallow (niece) * Filibert Holtz (ex nephew-in-law) * Ferdinand Holtz (great nephew) * Gerold Holtz (great nephew) * Bianka Holtz (great niece) * Carmen Wolff (née Aldertree) (maternal grandmother) * Åge Wolff (maternal grandfather) * Anna-Lynette Rosemallow (née Hemlock) (paternal grandmother) * Randolph Rosemallow (paternal grandfather) * Anastasia Shacklebolt (née Zima) (mother-in-law) † * Vlassis Shacklebolt (father-in-law) † * Vissarion Shacklebolt (brother-in-law) † * Zenovia Mars (née Shacklebolt) (mother-in-law) † * Pete Mars (brother-in-law) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = , 12¾", | Patronus = |Patronus = |House = Frigg Hus |Loyalty = * ** Frigg Hus ** Frigg Hus Quidditch Team ( ) ** Durmstrang Debate Club * * * Muggle-Born Network * Mage One ** The Witching Hour * Drammen Draugen (team; for 1941-1947) * Norwegian National Team (team; for 1943-1947) * Västernorrland Valkyries (supporter of, due to Anton Eriksson) |job = * for the Drammen Draugen (from 1941 to late 1945) * for the Norwegian National Team (from 1943 to late 1945) * Librarian at (1947 onwards) |hideg = ------ }} Romana Vera Shacklebolt (née Rosemallow) (born ) is a born in the town of to Gunhild and Rolf Rosemallow. In her early twenties she played as a for the Drammen Draugen and Norwegian National Team, however she suffered severe hand injury while playing, making her unable to continue her career after , when she was 22. After this she worked as librarian at Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Quidditch Career Drammen Draugen Norwegian National Team Meeting Achilleas Incident New Job Marriage to Achilleas Birth of Arethusa Birth of Kingsley First Wizarding War Death of Achilleas Death of Arethusa Intervening Years Second Wizarding War Later Life Trivia Etymology References Category:Shacklebolt Family Category:Norwegian Speakers Category:Norwegian Category:Witching Hour Category:Witching Hour Sponsors Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Staff Category:Durmstrang Librarian Category:Librarian Category:Animagus Category:Legilimens Category:Book Keeper Category:Drammen Draugen Category:Norwegian National Team Category:Norwegian National Team fan Category:Quidditch Players Category:Professional Quidditch Players Category:Frigg Hus Category:Frigg Quidditch Team Category:Frigg Alumni Category:Frigg Quidditch Captain Category:Rosemallow Family Category:Wolff Family Category:Aldertree Family Category:Hemlock Family Category:Registered Animagus Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Host (MBN) Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Witching Hour Guests Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Chasers Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Chaser Category:Professional Chasers Category:World Class Chaser Category:Widows Category:Widowed